The Good, the Bad, and the Granger
by XxshadowrenxX
Summary: The story of Ron and Hermione told through Ron's POV. Rated T. Don't really know why.
1. Granger Danger

**So I was watching Chamber of Secrets on ABC Family the other day when I was struck with inspiration. The inspiration actually comes from a Glee fic and a Percy Jackson fic: Kiss by foraworldundeserving and Through My Grey Eyes by PUNKROCKprincess4evr. If you're a fan of either (or both), you should go read them. I COMMAND YOU! Ok so this is basically the story of Romione told through Ron's point of view (in no particular order). Ideas are welcome.**

**I'll be starting with the Yule Ball since that was the part that had had my heart in Romione. Yes, I admit I was a foolish child who didn't notice it until it was screaming in my face. And now I look back on that little girl me and say "Who the hell _was _that?" But anyway, Romione was my first ever OTP and I thought it would be fun to write in Ron's POV. Oh yeah and the thing about novel-based movie fanfiction, you never really know whether to base it off the movie or the book. This first chapter sort of goes back and forth. It won't be like that with all of them I PROMISE!**

**By the way, in case you didn't know, this first chapter is in fact named after the song in A Very Potter Musical. I thought since it's the Yule Ball and that song was sung at the Yule Ball it would be fitting. Now I'm gonna stop rambling and let you read this.**

* * *

><p>"Is that Hermione Granger?"<p>

Ron looked up and his heart stopped. It wasn't Hermione. Well, it was, but it wasn't. She looked nothing at all like the plain bushy-haired girl he walked down the hallways with. Her hair was sleek and shiny. Her dress was stunning. And her teeth….well, he had seen her newly improved teeth before. But now, with this new appearance, they seemed to stand out even more.

She looked…_beautiful_.

The floor beneath him seemed to dissolve and all thoughts of Fleur floated away. He couldn't believe it. How had she managed to look this amazing? He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Then he caught sight of the boy with his arm wrapped around her and he couldn't believe his eyes. _Viktor __Krum?_What was she thinking? He was the Durmstrang champion, the enemy! Yet here she was, walking down the Great Hall with him.

_Him instead of me._

What? Where did that come from? Ron looked down. He knew where it came from. The feelings had been haunting him ever since he had asked her to the ball. Now he had a nagging thought in the back of his mind saying that maybe he had been chasing after the wrong girl. He should've asked Hermione sooner. He felt like such an idiot.

_What are you doing, Ron? She's one of your best friends._

But he couldn't fight what he knew was happening. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever felt this strongly about anyone, felt this _jealous._

That last word sank in very slowly. Sure, she wasn't the only one to make him feel jealous. He remembered how he had felt that night that Harry's name had appeared out of the goblet. Harry had gotten so much attention after that. It wasn't good attention. But it was attention all the same. More attention than Ron had ever gotten, being the second youngest and least successful out of seven lower class kids.

Still, that had been different. First of all, it was stupid. He still couldn't figure out what he had been thinking. Of course Harry hadn't put his name in there. And after seeing the first task, it certainly didn't look like a lot of fun.

Besides, this was a different kind of jealousy. The man who had been his idol not too long ago now looked to him like the worst human being on the face of the planet.

_Stop that, Ron!_

Suddenly Harry's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"You okay, Ron?"

Ron shook himself out of his haze. He hadn't realized that they had moved to a group of benches and were sitting down. Padma was sitting next to him, obviously anxious to dance. She would have to wait for a long time, as Ron was too busy glaring after Hermione and Krum. Harry looked concerned. Ron didn't answer.

Then Hermione came over, babbling about how hot it was and asking if they wanted to get drinks with her and _Viktor_. She was too beautiful. It wasn't fair.

"Hasn't he asked you to start calling him Vicky yet?"

He couldn't help it. The words just fell out. And he felt right now was jealousy. And how unfair it was that it hadn't been him to escort her to this stupid ball.

Hermione burst into hysterics, but Ron was so angry he barely heard what she was saying. He just stood there, staring at this girl who had just changed his life forever.

As she stormed away. Padma looked at him, pleading with her eyes for a dance. If she said something, Ron didn't hear it through his angry haze. And she went to join a Beauxbatons boy on the floor.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. As people danced and mingled throughout the ball, Ron couldn't help feeling that nothing would ever be the same after this night. As The Weird Sisters ended their last song, people began exiting the Great Hall. Ron ran straight for the common room, where he came face to face with Hermione. Her hair was starting to morph back to its usual bushy state, but it seemed like that first glance of her at the ball had been fused into his brain.

"Do you have something to say to me?" she said irritably.

"Why did you go with Krum?"

He should've known that would start another argument. Hermione went right back to screaming again. She seemed to be losing her voice. As the argument heated up, they moved further and further away from each other until they were ten feet apart. And then she spoke the words that had been echoing through Ron's mind all night.

"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does! And not as a last resort!"

Ron's throat went dry. He gaped as Hermione stomped up to the girls' dorm. He heard the door close and turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway. And all he could do was babble like an idiot while that single life-changing thought played through his mind.

_I'm in love with Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p><strong>So...was it good? Bad? Terrible? Orange? Soup? Bucket? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!<strong>

**Anyway, like I said, ideas are very much welcome. But please, if you do send an idea, send it via PM. It's just too confusing sorting out opinions and ideas in reviews.**

**To those who might be Glee fans, I've started on a Facebook story. If you like crazy stuff, you'll really like my story. (If you don't like Glee, don't say it in your review. Not to be rude, but I really have better things to do with my time.)**

**What else was I gonna say? Oh yeah! I'm a Starkid addict so this will probably be one of MANY chapters named after a Starkid song. Well, gotta go.**

**Peace, love, and Harry Potter!**

***~MISCHIEF MANAGED~***


	2. Train

**Has anyone here ever heard the song Lumos Flies. IT'S FREAKIN AMAZING! It's a parody of Fireflies by Owl City and it's a Romione song that primarily focuses on the Yule Ball. I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO IT! I call it a headbop song, because it's just one of those songs that when it comes on I can't help but headbop to it.**

**ANYWAY!:**

**So I've gone right the Yule Ball where it's like "OMG I'M IN LOVE!" to this where it's just "Ummm...hi." IT'S WEIRD!**

* * *

><p>Ron had never been so happy. Here he was, sitting on the Hogwarts Express with <em>Harry <em>_Potter_, with plenty of food in front of him. He had his choice of candies, pasties, and cakes. His first year at Hogwarts was going to be great! Nothing could possibly dampen his mood right now, not even…

"Has anyone seen a toad?"

Standing in the doorway of the compartment was a plain-looking girl with very bushy hair and oversized teeth. She was clearly very anxious about attending Hogwarts, as she was already wearing her indicated the boy next to her, apparently named Neville, saying that he had lost his toad.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it."

Then the girl spotted Ron's wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic. Let's see it then."

Ron was taken aback by this command, but he felt a strange need to impress this girl. He cleared his throat and recited the spell that George had taught him. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she said. Well, it's not very good, is it?"

Now Ron was starting to get annoyed.

The girl began to talk very fast about how magic usually worked very well with her and how much she knew about it. Ron learned a few things: Her name was Hermione Granger. She was Muggle-born. She knew the course books by heart. When she asked Ron and Harry's names, they mumbled introductions in response. And of course Harry's introduction had her off again about how much she knew about him by reading about him in so many asked what houses they thought they might be in and they responded that they didn't know. Apparently she was hoping for Gryffindor.

"You'd better get changed you know," she said as she got up to leave the compartment. "I expect we'll be there soon."

As she left to continue the search for the toad, she turned back into the doorway and looked at Ron.

"You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know?"

That was the final insult. Ron wiped off his nose as the girl left and looked exasperatedly at harry, who simply stared back.

"Whatever house I'm in," he said. "I hope she's not in it."

Ron looked down at his wand. Why had he listened to George? He should've known it wasn't a real spell. Now he hadn't even begun school yet and there was already someone there who thought he was an idiot. Ron hung his head.

_I hate my life._

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of this chapter? Personally, I thought this one was rather boring. But that's probably only because it's just introductions, which are always boring. Blah. Also the fact that the library computer decided to be an asstard and cut me off when I was like ONE LINE TO FINISHING so I had to type all this over again. WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME?<strong>

**Oh yeah and I forgot to tell you last chapter that I'll be updating this every Monday. Yeah. Ideas are still welcome. **

**Peace, love, and Harry Potter!**

***~MISCHIEF MANAGED~***


	3. Buckbeak

**Ok so it's kind of late in the day. But it's still Monday, which means this is on time. So ha!**

**I'm surprised this chapter came out as good as it did. I thought it would be really sloppy, considering I JUST WROTE THE THING _JUST NOW_. It is on the short side. But actually, all of them are so far.**

**Also I think I'll just start using one-word titles, mostly. Some will be more than one word, but I wanna keep the titles simplistic, as it wastes way too much time coming up with clever titles. Half my fanfiction notebook is made up of just title ideas. Ok not half but still, a pretty good amount.**

**I've made a Facebook page for my penname and am getting rather lonely with only one like. The link is on my profile.**

**Info on this chapter: This is film-specific. But luckily, there was no mention of it during this scene in the book so you can pretty much pretend that this did happen and Harry just didn't notice because he was too concerned with Buckbeak. Hey, I wouldn't blame him.**

* * *

><p>Sure, Hagrid was a great teacher, if you liked big strange creatures that made you want to run for your life as soon as you looked at them. But Hagrid was their friend, and they needed this class.<p>

Ron stood with the others watching as Harry approached the hippogriff with a trembling hand. Everyone was very still. This was an intense moment. It didn't seem too eager, and neither did Harry. The thing snapped, and suddenly Ron felt a hand on his.

It was Hermione. He felt like his body was suddenly filled with fireworks, and that he might explode into ashes any second.

_What the…?_

Suddenly Hermione realized what she had done and quickly let go. But that didn't get rid of the feeling that was bugging Ron now.

_No_, he thought. _It's just Hermione. But then again…._

Ron wanted to run off and hide. _Calm down_, he told himself. _All she did was grab your hand. What's the problem?_

_Nothing_, he argued back. _It's not like I…fancy her or anything._

_Uh-oh._ That was a lie. Maybe he only thought of her as a friend. But still…there was something about her. The way she always stood up for what she believed in. The way she never seemed to get anything wrong. And yes, she was bossy, but with her, Ron found that trait rather…_endearing_.

_Shut up!_

So now he was arguing with himself? That wasn't a good sign. One simple touch and she already had him losing his mind.

Ron hadn't even realized that Harry had completed his ride on Buckbeak. He had been so preoccupied with his little mental argument. He clapped and cheered for Harry, mostly to support his best friend, and because everyone else was doing it and he didn't want to make it clear that something was up.

But as Harry got off the hippogriff, all Ron could think about was the effect of that touch. That brief little moment that should've been nothing. All she did was hold his hand for two seconds. But it was enough to send his heart racing.

Great. His first crush, and it was one of his best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe! I love having Ron argue with himself! It's fun to watch! Also being in Ron's head has a weird effect on me. Sort of like I just got over a breakup by getting drunk on ten gallons of Mountain Dew. Ok that was a weird comparison, especially considering Mountain Dew doesn't even make me hyper. It does the opposite actually. It calms me down. I know, weird.<strong>

**I'm beginning my quest of how to handle the DH kiss. Should I do the book version, or the film version, or both? A chapter for each? I don't know. Both are just so completely priceless.**

**Listening to Lumos Flies again because it is so addicting. And I've got Joey Richter on the brain. Speaking of which, for those who have seen Me and My Dick, did anyone else realize that Even Though is the perfect Romione song. I mean seriously. EVERYTHING fits. And the fact that it's sung by Joey just makes it such a coincidence...I don't even have words for it!**

**Peace, love, and Harry Potter!**

***~MISCHIEF MANAGED~***


	4. Author's Note

**Right. So I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I have limited Internet access and lately my brain's been kinda lazy. Also I've been getting distracted by other stories. (Ok, just one...mostly. But I've been on a role.) It's not easy being a fanfiction writer with no computer at home. (Yes, I am perfectly aware that I have a notebook that I could just write it in. But I just like typing better.) Plus, I planned to make the next chapter one from OotP, which I am in the process of re-reading. But the thing is (and this is pretty much why I'm re-reading it) thanks to the piece of crap movie and the fact that I read it in like the 8th grade. (Come on. It was four years ago and I've mostly blocked out my middle school memories...for reasons.) Also of course there's the damn writer's block. I don't know why it isn't so bad with any of my other stories. But it's just the worst with this one. GRRRR! So yeah, I don't know when I'll update next. In the mean time, enjoy these quotes from me and my friends.**

**-at lunch with Courtney and Dalton-**

**Me: Yeah, but...it...you...**

**Dalton: No, I am trying to tell you that even though...**

**Me: SHUT UP I AM LADY GAGA!**

**Dalton: *laughs***

**Courtney: What the hell?**

**(Yeah I don't remember that one very well. I just thought I'd point out the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged reference.)**

**-at breakfast with Crystal, Travis, and Latiff-**

**Crystal: Okay, so I'll just tell my teacher a black guy stole my homework.**

**Latiff: I'm not black.**

**Crystal: *WTF***

**Travis: He's negative white! Get it right!**

**-talking to Jeremy about my old apartment-**

**Me: I already told you I don't live their anymore.**

**Jeremy: You can live there.**

**Me: Someone already move in.**

**Jeremy: So? Just kidnap their daughter, put on a wig, and live there.**

**Me: What if they have a son, or no kids at all?**

**Jeremy: No, they have a daughter. I know.**

**Me: Have you been there?**

**Jeremy: No.**

**Me: Then WHAT THE HELL?**

**-at Pizza Hut after a play-**

**Rachel: *is in a pretty dress with her hair half up and curled, still wearing make-up from said play***

**Me: I think Rachel just beat the record for fanciest customer at Pizza Hut.**

**My mom: Rachel, you are way overdressed for Pizza Hut!**

**Rachel: *cute pose***

**Kaitlyn: No, we're all just underdressed.**

**Rachel: THAT'S RIGHT!**

**-still at Pizza Hut-**

**Kaitlyn: I'm trying to learn I Could've Danced All Night for the next audition.**

**Me, my mom, and Kaitlyn's stepmom a.k.a Miss Jill: *burst into song***

**Kaitlyn: *covers her ears* HELP MEEEEE!**

**Majority of waiters: *gather around and start clapping***

**(Yep. We made the night fun for those waiters.)**

**I don't have anymore quotes right now. So be on the lookout for an update, but don't hold your breath. You're welcome to read any of my other stories and if you want any news, you can like me on Facebook or follow me on Tumblr. (Both links can be found on my profile.) Toodles!**


End file.
